1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining method and a machining device of a component for polishing a component to be polished by movement of a polishing material relative to the component to be polished.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. S56-102457 discloses a method of grinding a component that is an aggregate of plate-like/rod-like bodies.